Some people wear an item that has medical symbols, such as a bracelet, to indicate medical information to others. When worn, the item provides medical personnel and first responders who assist the person with the medical information. This is especially important when the person is incapacitated.
Some wireless telephones will automatically send an alert message to a third party if an emergency call is placed from the telephone. Some wireless telephones are also able to scan bar codes that include various types of data. The data may direct the wireless telephone to download information from a web site.
These items and wireless telephones have not been effectively configured to efficiently interoperate to provide information and deliver messages.